markallafandomcom-20200214-history
Regions of Markalla
Overview See Markalla Zimheld “Her soaring trees and winding dark passages, where animals roam free and the land provides. She grants her people with sweet fruit and tender meat in exchange for the respect and care of the woodland. The balance maintained, the land perseveres.”- Traveller visiting Zimheld Terrain: Zimheld is characterized by the great trees of the land. Sequoia and Pines offer protection from harsh winds and much of the snow, and maintain flourishing herds of deer, boar, a plethora of animals ripe for hunt. The province’s borders stretch across the weastern peninsula of Markalla. Guarded by a small mountain range to the east it maintains a certain level of isolation within the country. Though its borders are divided by thick forests and mountain walls- roads into the province are well maintained. Economy: Zimheld’s riches are held in it’s culture, not in gems and gold. That being said, the province does well enough. It’s primary exports are salted venison, salmon, boar as well as dried herbs and clothing. Lumber is another source of income for Zimheld, however because of regulations to maintain the forests, this is not viable as a primary export. Notable Clans: ''' Clan Eira (Run by Ashkaari and MearaAvMara) Clan Broina Clan somethingorotherfayetellmethatclan '''Trivia: While not in the Province’s laws, it is common practice to consult with a Druid before building anything or clearing land The common attitude of the people is that man is not natural, so using those relegated into slavery is not immoral. Natives of Zimheld do not believe the meat anywhere else is comparable to their own. Because of the shifting status of occupation, Zimheld’s common people are insouciant to /who/ is in power, as long as their way of life is not threatened. Families tend to be large, with boys being favored children over girls. However both are taught to read, cultivate herbs, hunt and some general life skills- regardless of class. Notable Locations: Glasgorm (Capital), Heinora Current Jarl: '''Malachi Av'Eira '''Seeteland “I’ve never before seen a place where farmers are so honored. Where I am from, those who own farms receive little to no power- their importance undermined. I must admit, as I travel across the expanse of plains I find myself falling in love with the respect given to one another. Even in the frequent tavern brawls, little ill will is held between the fellow man. Perhaps in a place where everyone works to survive the winter, they have little time to focus on betrayal. “- Memoirs of Markalla, a Foreign Affair '' '''Terrain:' Seeteland is a land of flat lands and clear plains. In the summer and spring, these lands are ripe with various farms and pastures; in the winter it becomes an endless expanse of white. Roads are heavily travelled and well established through the Province, as Seeteland’s capital, Pilar Heaern, is a necessary stop for caravans to and from Rhyndlend and much of Iemiland. Nobles, Merchants and Military can be found along the great roads. Due to the traffic of Markalla, many taverns and campgrounds have been established. Seeteland rests in the center of Markalla, her Borders marked by the end of plains. To the east and west, mountain ranges establish a base for the border. To the north, Icy plains create a near straight line , which the southern border was drawn to mimic. Economy: Seeteland is a powerhouse. While not he richest in net worth and resources; Seeteland’s taxes from the other provinces, trade between them and production of food brings in a number of luxuries for the capital city. The large fortune of Seeteland is used to maintain and provide for the armies of Markalla- as it’s position makes it the perfect place to reach any attack on the mainland with relative ease. Her exports are barley, ale, various foodstuffs, weapons and armor, mammoth tusks, fur and meat. Her main imports are salted meats, raw materials, whale blubber and various luxury items. Notable Clans: ''' Clan Av’Mara (Run by ValdamarAvMara) Clan Mulmunir '''Trivia: Farmers are often intertwined with the upperclass, as it is a lucrative field of work and landowners find themselves quite rich. Slaves are brought to tend fields and do manual labor. Treatment of slaves in these conditions are usually quite harsh, as the caste system is strictly enforced. Because of this, it is very rare and considered dishonorable for one to volunteer into slavery. Tavern Brawls are commonplace. Well learned people are more likely to live in the city, where the military keeps peace and allows for a certain degree of peace. Ale is a staple to any meal. Notable Locations: Current Jarl: ''' '''Myodnlend “I was told this was the warmest place in all of Markalla, but truly this can not be so? The air is chilled, winds strong- yet nobody seems bothered by it. The journey along Markalla’s coast was insightful enough; stopping occasionally in various trade posts and fishing villages nestled between rocky cliffs. Yet, even in this harsh and dangerous landscape- there is a strange warmth to the people here. Looking past the imported slaves and excessive luxuries- the natives band together quite well. I’ll end my entry here, the captain needs me to sign some papers.”- From the Journey of a slave, just before Volunteering for servitude. Terrain: The southern region of Markalla is one with rocky coasts, and made up of various steppes. It contains a number of small forests, but overall is marked by various lakes, cliffs and hills that distinguish it from it’s northern neighbor. Stone, brought from Iemland, was used to create strong and longlasting roads to safely traverse the landscape. These roads are best maintained in the east of Myodnlend- but have not fallen into disrepair in the west. The majority of people reside on the coast itself, having little use for the rocky landscape elsewhere in the province. Because of this there is little development at it’s northern border, save a few forts and the occasional hamlet. To travel throughout the province most travel the road to the Capital, Parla, and then travel along the sea. The borders are defined by geography; as Seeteland’s grasslands drop into the rocky stepped, Myondnlend takes form. Economy: Myondlend is one of the richest provinces in Markalla. Being the sole location of most trade in the realm has made it a haven for craftsmen, merchants, slavers and all number of luxury classes. Their trade is strongest with Iemland- whose raw materials and shiny gemstones are exported across the known world for incredible amounts of gold. Their main exports are luxury goods, fish and ships. Their imports are ore, foodstuffs, oil, linens/wool and wood. Notable Clans: ''' Av’Edani (Run by NashDayash) - - '''Trivia: Slavers often take ships of people and trick them into legally signing themselves into being property. Myondlend’s people are thought to be more hedonistic than others. Most families want a boy, but prefer to have more girls. This is so that they can collect a dowry and move up politically. Because of foreign interbreeding, there is a somewhat diverse appearance between the people of Myondlend. Falconry is a very popular sport. Notable Locations: Current Jarl: Ryhdnlend Rhydnlend ' ''“There is something liberating about this land. The sheer freedom of an open expanse- the near anarchy in this vast, unexplored province. The people- they fight and fuck and run in the wind like animals. Don’t get me wrong, they work hard and pull their weight- but as the sun begins to go down it is like the whole place turns into a pack of wolves. “- A native of Zimheld on Rhydlend '''Terrain: It’s a cold wasteland. As far as the eye can see, there is snow . . and more snow. . sometimes ice. Often called the untouched land because of her primal appearance- Rhydnlend is a vast expanse of wild animals. There is only one permanent city in the entire province, the capitol- Ishall. The residents bring their goods here to sell in exchange for food, weapons and other necessities for living in such a land. Packs of wolves, sometimes numbering near a hundred, stalk the icy plain and kill whatever prey they can find. Mammoths threaten to trample any permanent structure- and the seas of the north are home to whales that leap from the ocean and crush boats. Regardless of this, the people here survive and sometimes thrive in the constant danger. Whalers manage to battle the fierce beasts and bring them down, or even tame mammoths to be used as mounts. Wolves are domesticated and trained to kill. Economy: In short, Rhydlend is poor. They do not produce any good so vital to the rest of the kingdom that they receive riches. Her people bring in just enough cash to sustain their need for weapons, medicine and various other things. Her exports are: Furs, Oil, Mammoth Meat Her Imports are: Everything. They need everything. Notable Clans: ''' - - - '''Trivia: “Rhyder” is a common term for insane in many parts of Markalla because of the manic behaviors of her people. Contrary to expectations, her people are incredibly hospitable and enjoy letting everyone join in their festivities. Because of their reverence to the land and the animals that live in it, Rhydlend has a close friendship with Zimhlend, going to far as to accept clans that need refuge during the harshest of winters. Slavery is looked on less as buying a product, but paying to adopt a new family member. Natives of Rhydland tend to be around 6 feet tall, and incredibly buff. Notable Locations: Current Jarl: Iemlend ' '''Iemland ' ''“ It’s strange; how different these provinces are. I have spent the last two months in Iemland, a place where the people are as stoic as the mountains themselves. At one point I am sure these men worked the mines that define this place. But aristocracy reigns supreme,now. Sculptors carve faces into the mountains’ face, castles are build in grand designs. Slaves are worked tirelessly-sometimes to death- in the various mines. Her people are proud of the beauty in their land yet ignore the ugliness that builds it. In all of Markala I have never faced such hostility.” -Memoirs of Markalla, a Foreign Affair '' '''Terrain: Iemland is, quite literally, built from the mountains. Tall spires of rock that make up the Ies mountain range have become home to a land as inhospitable as it’s people. Few roads enter the province, most through canyons or even through tunnels. Freshwater streams dot the landscape and the occasional plateau offers just enough room for civilization. Her villages and buildings are carved into the mountains themselves- as if painted on the face. The capitol, Parla, is a sight many wish to see before they pass. Littered with stone sentinels, strong stone fortresses and decorated in colorful fabrics that draw the eye from billowing plumes of black smoke in the distance. Economy: Iemland is the richest province in all of Markalla. Her mountains contain gold, silver, diamonds and iron in abundance. This trade makes them able to afford great numbers of slaves and goods. However, their wealth can not buy them independence. They rely on Seetelend to survive- as the climate does not allow anything but beets to be grown (and even then very little). So they hoard wealth in various baubles and improvements to their already airtight defenses. Their main exports are; Gold, Iron, Steel, Gems, Slaves and Stone Their Imports are; Slaves, Salted Meats, Foodstuffs, Ale, Wheat, Luxury Goods, Textiles, Fish, Oil Notable Clans: ''' - - - '''Trivia: Iemland has a thriving pit fighting culture. Slaves are bred and raised to fight in arenas, in exchange for a taste of luxury. She has the most fat people of any province in Markalla. Iemland is the least happy to be a part of Markalla, but because of her dependance on the other provinces, has no other option. She is famed for her sculptors, who carve effigies of warriors and mages into the mountain wall. Most natives to Iemland are born with green eyes. Notable Locations: 'Current Jarl: '